This invention relates to an improved mechanically actuated disk brake and more particularly to an improved mechanically actuated spot type disk brake having a servo action.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,603, entitled "Tilting Pin with Spring Return", issued Oct. 30, 1973 in the name of Neil Hoffman, and assigned to the assignee of this application, there is disclosed a mechanically actuated disk brake having a cam arrangement interposed between the brake and its support for achieving servo action upon operation. As is well known, it is desirable to provide some structure for achieving self energization in mechanically operated disk brakes, since such brakes are not inherently self energizing. Although the brake disclosed in the aforenoted patent is particularly advantageous, the servo effect is achieved only when the associated brake rotor is rotating in a given direction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,143, entitled "Cam Actuated Disk Brake", issued Oct. 17, 1950 in the name of Homer T. Lambert, there is disclosed a disk type brake, which appears to be capable of servo action regardless of the direction of rotation of the rotor. This brake, however, is not of the spot type in that it employs a brake lining that is substantially coextensive with the brake rotor. Also, this brake relies upon a rotor construction that is permitted to slide axially upon its supporting shaft.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved mechanically actuated spot type disk brake that is capable of servo action regardless of the direction of rotation of the rotor.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved, sliding caliper type of disk brake that has a self energizing effect.